Enterprise products having a global market are designed and developed to be multi-lingual to support customers across the globe. Some languages are widely spoken and technical terminologies are readily available in those languages, while some languages are evolving with time and technical terminologies are not readily available. Typically, enterprises hire native speakers to manually translate a source technical term to a target technical term. In some cases, existing language translators are used to translate to a desired target language. Most of the existing language translators use English language as an intermediate language to translate from a source language to destination language, and this technique has limitations in terms of accuracy of translation. Manual translation depends on the skill of translator and is time consuming, whereas, the existing language translators are limited in capability. Translating technical content with accuracy and efficiency is challenging.